


Bibliophile

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snow storm has kept the members of the Black Order home bound for days, and cabin fever is about to claim Allen Walker if he doesn't do something to keep his mind and body occupied. One-shot. Laven. Smut. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whim to write this. It's basically an excuse for Lavi and Allen to fuck in the library. <3

            Snow collected against the side of the windowsill, piling up on the stone ledge flake by flake. Ice crystals spread across the corners of the window, spidering out an intricate design of flowering frost blossoms. Allen took a deep breath and sighed, the warm air fogging up the pane. Even in the dead of winter, he could find flowers. A tiny smile ticked up on lips. It was a nice thought, but it didn’t keep the chill of the winter storm at bay.

            Everyone at the Black Order had been snowed in for days. Travel had come to a standstill, but the storm was more of an inconvenience than a danger. Some exorcists and Finders were stuck out in the field, but everyone had found adequate shelter and checked in with Komui each day via their golems. They could do nothing but wait out the storm.

            As Allen watched out his window at the thinning flakes, he could feel that the storm was at its end. A day, maybe two tops, before they could dig themselves out and continue with their lives as normal. The white-haired exorcist was ready for a change of scenery. He should have been on a mission by now, traveling across Europe in search of Innocence. Being homebound wasn’t the worst thing, but boredom had attacked him without mercy. Lenalee was stuck out in the field on a mission, unable to return because of the weather. Kanda was his usual taciturn self, not that Allen wanted to be in his company to begin with. And Lavi had been locked up in his and Bookman’s room, going over assignments the old man had left him since the storm began.

            With a sigh, Allen leaned against the windowsill, propping his head up with an upturned hand and staring out at the snow. He escaped to the library in hopes of finding something interesting to read, but only managed to make himself sleepy sorting through text after text. He wanted to read something interesting, but the shelves were only filled with historical texts and reference books. After grabbing another dusty history book for the fiftieth time, he gave up and sat himself down at the window. Watching the snow entertained him more than reading about fourteenth century agriculture practices.

            Allen leaned his forehead against the glass, the frosted ice crystals melting slowly from the warmth of his body, in hopes that the chill would help wake him up. At least he had a different view from the library window than he did from his room. A change of scenery helped, but cabin fever still had a firm grip on him.

            The quiet of the library was interrupted by the door opening and quickly slamming shut. Allen jumped and turned around in his seat by the window, only to see Lavi grumbling as he dropped a stack of books onto the table in the middle of the room. When he noticed Allen near the far wall, the redhead smiled, his demeanor changing in an instant.

            “Hey, Al! What are you doing here?” Lavi asked, ditching his books as he walked towards the window.

            Allen offered a tired smile. “Trying to entertain myself, but it’s not really working.” He waved his hand as if his troubles were inconsequential and stood up. “What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were working on something Bookman assigned you?”

            At the mention of his work, Lavi’s face scrunched up in anger. “Ugh, don’t even remind me,” he said, shaking his head. “The old man has had me working practically nonstop for three days! I’ve been making copies of books for him and as soon as I finish one, he hands me another! It’s never going to end!”

            “Are those the books?” Allen asked, peering over at the table. The stack was at least eight books high, nearly toppling over.

            “Those are the finished ones. Don’t even ask how I managed to get that many done.”

            “Damn,” Allen muttered, looking at the stack in awe.

            “Anyway, I had to escape – and bring these back to the library,” Lavi added in, turning to grab a handful of books. He turned and headed towards the stacks.

            “Here – let me help you put them away,” Allen said, grabbing the remaining books and walking behind the redhead.

            “Hey, you don’t have to. You’re not beholden to that old panda like I am,” Lavi replied, tucking the volumes in the crook of his arm.

            “No, but I’m so bored. I’ll do almost anything to occupy my mind.”

            Allen didn’t miss the smirk that grew on Lavi’s face at his words. “Well then, follow me beansprout.”

            With a sigh, Allen grabbed the rest of the books. “Lavi, it’s bad enough that Kanda calls me that. Do you have to as well?”

            Lavi laughed, shaking his head as they weaved through the bookshelves. “As long as you react to it, Allen, I don’t think I can refrain.”

            Allen only groaned in defeat, following Lavi through the aisles lined in books. The Black Order library wasn’t large, but Allen suspected that anyone could easily get lost in the stacks if they weren’t paying attention. The collection of books and manuscripts dated back to the founding of the Black Order. No one used the library, aside from a few people in the Science Department, and of course their resident Bookmen.

            The white-haired exorcist had no idea where things went. He followed Lavi like a puppy, holding books as his friend scanned the shelves and found the proper place for each tome. As they walked, Lavi spoke up, breaking the silence.

            “So, you said you were here to ‘entertain yourself.’ What were you even doing?”

            Allen rolled his shoulders, trying to get a kink out of his neck. “I was looking for a book or something, but I couldn’t find anything I liked. I was hoping for fiction, but I only found research materials and boring history texts.”

            “What’s so boring about history?” Lavi asked, sounding the slightest bit hurt. “I’ll have you know that I’ve dedicated my life to history and it’s anything but boring.”

            “I’m not saying history is boring. I’m saying the _books_ on history are boring. Completely different,” Allen replied, handing Lavi another book to reshelf.

            “Ok, I’ll give you that one,” Lavi acquiesced, chuckling. “They can be pretty dry. But if you were looking for something interesting to read, you should’ve asked me. I know this library by heart. I can find anything in here for you.” Lavi grabbed the last couple of books in Allen’s hands, placing them in their rightful places on the shelves.

            “Well, you _were_ busy,” Allen said. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

            “Oh, whatever. C’mon. I’ll find you something to keep your mind busy until the snow stops.” Lavi grabbed Allen’s wrist and dragged him down the aisles, twisting and turning through the oddly placed bookshelves.

            Allen laughed like he hadn’t in days as Lavi pulled him along like an excited child, ready to show off their favorite toy. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the redhead while he’d been exiled to his room, doomed to spend his time slaving away over page after page of documents and books. Even just these few minutes lifted Allen’s spirits during the gloomy afternoon.

            They turned the corner and met with a dead end. It was dark, the lighting not quite reaching the unused area. The bookshelves were too high and they were too far from a light source. Even so, Allen could still make out the titles on the spines of the books. It was obvious no one ever came to this corner. Dust lined the shelves and even the floor, thick from being undisturbed for years.

            “I found this corner when Gramps and I first arrived at the Order and he had me check out the library for any rare books,” Lavi explained, moving towards the back wall. “Someone put all the good books back here.”  
            “Good books?” Allen asked, his silver eyes scanning over the titles. “You mean like fiction?”

            A devilish smirk appeared on the redhead’s face. “Well, there certainly are some fiction books that look like they could keep you occupied, but I found a certain one even more appealing.” He reached up, fingers sliding over the book’s long spine as he pulled it from the shelf. “Whoever found this had a crazy side, no doubt.”

            Allen looked down at the large book in Lavi’s hands. He couldn’t read the language on cover. “What is it?”

            “It’s from India. I believe the language is in Hindu,” Lavi explained, the smile still on his face. “But, the language isn’t important. It’s the pictures.”

            “Pictures?”

            “Here. Take a look.” As Lavi opened the book to a random page, he handed the book over to Allen. The redhead rested his hands on Allen’s shoulders, looking down at the book from behind his friend.

            Allen squinted, looking at the page in front of him. He still had a hard time seeing in the dim light. Raising the book higher to get a better view, he finally caught sight of what Lavi was talking about. Allen blinked, stunned, and then blushed as he nearly dropped the book. “Oh, dear god.”

            Lavi laughed behind Allen. “I know, right? Nice.”  
            “L-Lavi. This is a book of sex positions.”

            “Yup.”

            “You know this isn’t exactly what I came here to read, right?”

            “But it is certainly entertaining! Flip the page,” Lavi exclaimed, not even waiting for Allen to do as he asked. Instead, he turned the page for him and pointed to another picture. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to try this one.”

            Allen sighed as he looked down at the book. He should’ve known the redhead would pull something like this. “You are a pervert, Lavi. I can’t believe you would think that I— Oh, my. How…How do you suppose they do that one?”

            Lavi narrowed his eye and studied the picture analytically. “Well, I think you would have to lift your leg over the other person’s shoulder and then brace yourself against something…”

            Intrigued by the variety of positions, and even more so in their unfathomability, Allen scrutinized the book and turned the page. “Well, what about this one? I don’t think that’s possible.”

            “You could totally do that, Allen. Honestly. Do you have no imagination?”

            The younger boy blushed harder. “It has nothing to do with imagination. Just… Flexibility.” He stared at the picture longer. “And maybe physics.”

            Lavi gave a throaty chuckle, his body pressing up behind Allen’s as he leaned down and rested his chin on the shorter boy’s shoulder. “Well, just let me know when you want to try some of them out. I’ll be more than happy to give you lesson.” As he spoke, his breath tickled Allen’s ear, sending a shiver through the cursed exorcist’s body.

            Allen blushed, pulling his shoulders up. Even in his embarrassed state, Allen managed a reply. “Lavi. Are you hitting on me? In the _library_?”

            “Is there a problem with that?”

            “Only that it’s the library.”

            “And where _should_ I hit on you, pray tell?”

            “I don’t know,” Allen answered, flustered. “Somewhere not the library. It feels… Indecent.” He closed the book and returned it to the shelf, having to stretch to reach. His shirt hitched up as he moved, giving Lavi a peek at his creamy white skin hidden underneath.

            As Allen moved, Lavi licked his lips and followed behind him, his hands sliding onto Allen’s hips, then up his sides and under his shirt. “What’s wrong with the library? I find it incredibly… stimulating.” Lavi kissed Allen’s neck as he felt him up, lips gently teasing the soft flesh he found.

            Allen let go of the book once it was in its rightful place and pressed his palm against the line of dust laden texts, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of Lavi touching him. “Mm, you would. You’re quite the bibliophile.”

            “When you say it like that, it sounds dirty.”

            “Well, if the shoe fits…” Allen mumbled, getting lost in the feel of Lavi’s hands and lips on his body. It was intoxicating when the redhead touched him like that, as if he were the most precious thing in the world. He found it difficult to say no when Lavi made him feel so good. Allen wasn’t one for public displays of affection, but they were alone. Really, what was the harm? Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Allen unconsciously pressed back against Lavi, his ass rubbing against the redhead’s crotch. He wasn’t too surprised when he felt Lavi’s erection standing firm and at the ready.

            As Allen pushed back against him, Lavi groaned softly into the white-haired boy’s neck, his hands gripping Allen’s hips and keeping their bodies together. Biting his lip, Lavi shoved Allen into the bookshelf, keeping the younger exorcist pinned between him and the books. Lavi’s fingers grew bolder, as did his lips. He slipped his hands down the front of Allen’s pants as he licked up the edge of his ear.

            “A little excited, aren’t we?” Allen teased, his fingers gripping the edge of the shelves in front of him. He let out a gasp when one of Lavi’s hands found purchase, wrapping around his hardening length.

            “Can you blame me?” Lavi asked, burying his nose in Allen’s hair and breathing in the smell. “I haven’t seen you in days. Besides, I’ve always wanted to do it in the library.”

            Allen laughed, twisting around in Lavi’s embrace to look the redhead in the eye. He smiled and tilted his head. “I should’ve known you’d be the type to want to do it in public places. Exhibitionist.” His fingers toyed with the folds on the front of Lavi’s before standing on his tip toes to meet their lips.

            Lavi smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Allen in a tight embrace. He pushed him back against the stacks, the corners and edges of books poking into Allen’s back. They continued kissing, and Lavi slid his hand back down the front of Allen’s pants, rubbing him softly.

            Allen’s hips reacted immediately, bucking into the contact. He was fully aroused now, and could hear his blood pumping in his ears as Lavi teased him. Allen let out a soft moan then pulled his lips free from his partner’s. “Should we go back to my room?” he asked, his voice heavy with desire.

            Lavi kissed over Allen’s throat as he continued to massage him. “No, let’s stay right here.”

            Allen’s eyes, which had been only half lidded, snapped open at his response. “Are you serious? What if someone comes in?” Allen had joked with Lavi earlier about having sex in the library, but he didn’t actually think the redhead would want to go through with it.

            “Who’s going to come in? No one uses this place,” Lavi countered, still administering his loving touches over Allen’s body. “Besides, we’re hidden well enough. And you can’t tell me that the thrill of potentially getting caught doesn’t excite you.”

            “T-That’s not the point,” Allen stuttered out, but lost his will to argue when Lavi undid his pants.

            “C’mon, Al. Let’s have some fun. I promise you won’t regret it,” Lavi pleaded softly. To win Allen’s approval, he knelt down in front of his partner, fingers trailing over his chest as he moved. Once he was on his knees, he pulled Allen’s pants down and slipped his erect member into his mouth.

            Allen moaned loudly then, barely keeping his knees from buckling. He grabbed the shelves behind him to keep steady and bit his lip to try and keep his voice under control. The stone walls echoed like a cave, and Allen didn’t want anyone to hear them.

            Lavi gripped Allen’s hips, holding him still as he pleasured him. His tongue slid back and forth over Allen, taking him deep into his mouth and throat.

            The younger exorcist was torn between embarrassment and arousal. Everything Lavi did to him felt so damn good, but he the nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him that this was indecent. They shouldn’t be here, doing this. It was wrong. Hot, for certain – but also very wrong. However, the longer Lavi sucked and nipped at Allen, the softer the voice in the back of his mind became, until his argument disappeared entirely.

            Minutes passed and Allen’s face and neck were flushed red, his muscles tightening against the growing sensation in his stomach. His breath came in quick bursts as he felt his insides coiling up, ready to burst. “Nn… Lavi. I’m…I’m…” Allen couldn’t finish his sentence, cuming hard with a muted groan. He bit down on his lip again, breaking the skin this time, though he barely noticed the pain while in the throes of his orgasm.

            Once he’d finished, Lavi pulled back and let his lips drag over Allen’s spent member one last time. He looked up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Tell me that wasn’t fun, Allen.”

            Allen let out a weak laugh. “Ok, you got me,” he replied, out of breath.

            Lavi stood up, cupping Allen’s face as he smiled. “Now, if you don’t object, I’d like to keep the fun rolling.”

            With a smile to match Lavi’s, Allen replied, “Who am I to stand in the way of a good time?”

            “Noted,” Lavi answered, then kissed Allen softly before pushing Allen’s pants further down his legs. Allen lazily kicked the crumpled clothing away, too drowsy and high to care if it got dirty on the dusty floor or if it was folded properly.

            Lavi impatiently undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground as he grabbed Allen’s legs and heaved him up off the ground. Lavi pinned him against the bookshelves and Allen’s legs wrapped around Lavi’s waist, keeping the two intimately close.

            “Are you sure you can hold me up?” Allen asked, his arms wrapping around Lavi’s neck.

            “I’d be a lousy lover if I couldn’t,” the redhead replied as he fiddled with a small tube of something he’d pulled from his jacket pocket. It took him longer with one hand, but he managed to get it open

            Allen was curious as to what his partner was doing until he felt Lavi’s fingers slide into him, unimpeded. He gasped at the intrusion, as he always did, his face pressing into Lavi’s neck. He grinned. “You brought lube with you? Were you planning this?”

            As he worked on stretching Allen with his fingers, Lavi snickered. “It never hurts to be prepared.”

            “So you’re always prepared to have sex with me?”

            “Of course. Have you seen yourself? You’re gorgeous. Who wouldn’t want to have sex with you?”

            The sincere compliment made Allen blush, and he continued to hide his face in Lavi’s neck, saying nothing in return. After another few moments, Lavi’s fingers left Allen and he repositioned them.

            “Ready?”

            “Mm,” Allen mumbled back.

            Lavi pressed into Allen, the white-haired teen’s legs pushing up until they were practically over Lavi’s shoulders. The two groaned together, the feeling of being one entity overwhelming them both for a short time. Lavi’s knees weakened as he slipped inside Allen, but he managed to keep them both upright.

            “You ok?” Lavi asked after a short silence.

            “Yeah, just hurry up before we both topple over.”

            “Whatever you say, Allen,” Lavi replied with laughter in his voice. He started pumping into Allen, pushing the younger boy against the books with each thrust.

            Allen could feel the uncomfortable texts in his back, but it was merely a slight annoyance that took a backseat to Lavi’s presence inside him. The push and pull of their bodies was all Allen could focus on. He held onto Lavi tightly, letting his lover fuck him.

            Lavi’s thrusts started out slow, as they always did, but quickly escalated into uninhibited lust. He pumped hard into his partner, panting from the exertion. He wasn’t sure if it was their lack of contact for the past few days, or their dangerously inappropriate choice of surroundings, but Lavi couldn’t hold himself back. He already felt so close to completion. It had to have been the library. It felt so dirty and wrong to fuck Allen against the books like he was, but at the same time, he didn’t want to stop.

            Everything was too much, and Allen let out long moan, his fingernails digging into Lavi’s shoulders. “Oh, god. Laaaviiii…”

            “Fuck,” Lavi groaned, his hips bucking harder yet as he bit down on Allen’s neck. He came then, Allen’s sinfully sexy voice sending him over the edge. When he finally spent himself, he slowly let Allen down, using the last of his strength to make sure he didn’t just drop them both to the floor in a sweaty heap.

            Allen still clung to Lavi, even as his feet touched the ground. He leaned forward, resting his sweat slicked forehead against the redhead’s chest. “Mm… That was… different.”

            Lavi ran his fingers through Allen’s hair, smoothing out the knots he caused. “Different good or different bad.”

            “Good,” Allen sighed, contented. “Definitely good.”

            Lavi grinned. “All right! Then next time, we’ll have to try one of those new positions from the book!”

            Allen blanched at the thought. “Are you trying to break me, Lavi?”

            “We have to try new things, don’t we?”

            Allen sighed. “You are just too much.”

            “Is that a no?”

            “Lavi!”


End file.
